


Forever in a Day

by days4daisy



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extra Treat, M/M, Time Loop, ToT: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: "Tomorrow? Fuck, Tiny, if you only knew."





	Forever in a Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eirenical (chibi1723)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi1723/gifts).



Six is the last one in the mess eating dinner when a disgruntled Three plops down across from him. He brings an almost empty bottle of whiskey; not a blend, the _real_ stuff. Three tips it all the way back, one eye on Six like this deliberate show of shit-faced has something to do with him. It may, who knows. Three holds grudges.

They’ve been on decent terms lately, a newfound understanding in the wake of EOS-7. When one of your own tries to blow you up on a space station, it’s hard to hold onto bad blood. But Three is putting on a show today, from the alcohol to his open bathrobe, undershirt, and boxers. It’s weird, and Six’s first instinct is concern. “Hitting it a little hard, don’t you think?”

“Go hard or go home.” Three is slurring pretty bad, on his way to one hell of a hangover.

Six winces in sympathy. “Something happen?”

Three’s eyes are glazed, and his smirk is bitter. “Nothing happened,” he announces. “Nothing ever happens. I’m so fucking bored. I can’t get off this goddamn ship. I can’t do _anything_. This is pointless.”

Six raises an incredulous brow. It’s true that it’s been slow since they set off from the last supply stop. He gets feeling restless, especially with the unease brewing between the corporations. It's like they’re flying into an asteroid field with no shields.

But today is no different from any other day. Nothing has made it any more or less interesting than the days before it. No one’s shot at them, at least, or tried to board the ship without permission. These days, Six will gladly take boredom over excitement. “So...you decided to break out a bottle of the good stuff?” Six asks.

Three snorts and tips the open bottle over his mouth. It’s empty. Three shakes it and scowls when only one drop comes out. He throws the bottle against the wall. It shatters in a loud smash, shards of glass bursting to the floor. Six jumps out of his chair. “What the hell!?”

Three groans and scrubs his eyes. “I’m sick of it being fucking _Solara_. She’s beat my ass every goddamn way. It’s _boring_.” He grabs Six’s shirt. Six, bewildered, wonders if there’s about to be a fight. “Let’s go, motherfucker,” Three grumbles. He yanks Six forward and plants a kiss on his mouth. It’s an awful kiss, a smear of liquor-wet lips.

When it’s over, Three grins, toothy and pleased with himself. “That good for you, big boy?” he asks.

Six does what any rational person would do. He punches Three in the face.

***

Six is the last one in the mess eating dinner when Three walks in. He pauses at the opposite end of the table, fingers bridged on top like insect legs. He looks at Six, not saying a word. Silence isn’t exactly Three’s style.

Six’s chews slow to an anticlimactic swallow. He drops his fork on his plate, curiously watching until Three sits. Three opens his mouth like he wants to say something, stops, and closes it again. “What’s wrong?” Six asks.

Three smiles suddenly. “Nothing. How you doing, big guy? You good?” Six frowns; Three never asks how he’s doing. It’s not the type of guy he is, or the kind of relationship they’ll ever have. Three either wants something, or he isn't ok.

Six decides to bank on the former, nose wrinkled and suspicious. “What do you want?”

It may be the wrong choice, because Three deflates. His smile disappears, and his enthusiasm fades into something troubled and...sad? “Hey, sorry. You’re eating. I barged in on ya. I was looking for Fiver anyway, she’s usually in here working on...whatever. Wires and stuff.”

“No, no, it’s ok.” Six sticks out a hand. Three pauses, half-standing out of his seat. “Stay. I’m done.”

Three sits back down. He’s red around the eyes, and his hair is off, like he scrubbed fingers through it once and called it a day. He’s got the start of a bruise on his jaw, raw and pink with yellowing green in the middle. “What the hell happened?” Six asks.

Three shrugs. “Solara,” he says. At Six’s frown, he adds, “I asked for it. She usually hits harder. I don’t make it this far most times.”

Six’s frown deepens. “What do you mean ‘most times’?”

Three shrugs, mumbles, “Not the first time she’s decked me, you know?”

He’s right about that, Six has been around for a couple of them. But something’s still wrong here. Three slumps in his seat, tapping fingers on the table like piano keys. Six leans a little closer, trying to make eye contact. “Are you-”

“I’m great!” Three cuts in with a smile. It strains, tired and hopeless, and Six responds immediately. When there’s trouble, he’s like a dead cruiser reeled in on a tracking beam, it doesn’t matter if it’s Three.

Six rounds the table to Three's side and searches for any other sign of injury. Did Solara knock him for a loop? Is he sick? Hiding some other injury? Maybe he’s been hitting the virtual reality too much, Sarah’s condition may be weighing on him. Three’s not great, that’s for sure. “You try the infirmary?” Six asks.

“Every day.”

“What?” Six’s eyes widen. “Every day? What’s that mean?”

“I’m in the infirmary every day,” Three answers. “Same thing every morning. Two’s got questions. The Android gives me the neural scan-”

“Neural scan?”

“Nothing’s wrong, so I gotta keep trying the old fashioned way. Which I thought was Solara, but...well.” Three motions towards his face. “Guess it can’t always work. And you’re too damn soft, you won’t deck me. Except that one time. Fuck, you hit hard. Most times, you give me the face you got on now, then you- _stop_ , man, I’m fine.”

Six keeps his hand on Three’s forehead. No elevated temperature. He checks the pulse point under Three’s jaw. Normal heart rate. But Three doesn’t sound right. He doesn’t look right. Something’s wrong. Six considers comming for Two and the Android and telling them to double their efforts. Every morning, Three said. Has Six been so out of it, he’s missed that the guy’s been in the infirmary every morning?

“Still a softie, huh?” Three watches him, amusement in his eyes. Admiration too.

“If you’re not alright, we need to get to the bottom of it,” Six insists.

“There’s no getting to the bottom of anything. I’ve already tried. Rather not think about it. Might hit up the secret stash, I don’t know.”

“If there’s something wrong, you don’t get to choose not to get to the bottom of it,” Six tells him, louder. “We can have the Android-” He stops. Three’s forehead is on his stomach. For a split-second, Six’s heart is in his throat. “Hey. Three.” He grabs Three’s shoulder, gives him a shake.

An amused hum answers, and a nuzzle on his shirt. “Always had a thing for you, you know. Back in the day, when we woke up from stasis. Funny, huh?”

Six’s first response is relief. Three is talking. He’s fine. His next reaction is bewilderment; complete, utter confusion. “What?” It’s the only word Six can muster.

“I don’t know, man, you’re fucking big. Guess I was into that before the wipe.” Three noses at Six’s shirt. Inches the hem up, mouths at his stomach.

Six recoils. “You’re not making sense,” he says.

Three snorts. “You’re telling me.” He stands, hands flat on the table. He looks worn out, miserable. “Hey, no big,” Three mumbles. “I shouldn’t have said all that. Not feeling great. Finish your food.” He gestures at Six’s forgotten tray. “Is that your dinner? What the hell time is it? You know what, never mind. Doesn’t matter. Not like there’s a tomorrow, right?”

Six catches Three's arm when he turns to leave. “Wait a minute.” He doesn’t know what else to say.

Three looks him over, really looks him over. He blows out a bitter laugh. “I hope we get to fuck one of these times. I bet you’re good. I mean, I’m great, but you’re...damn it.” He peels Six’s hand off his arm and salutes over his shoulder. “Where’s that open wire panel again? Engine room?”

“What the hell?” Six gapes.

“Don’t worry about it,” Three says. “Won’t matter in a few minutes. Later.”

“Three, what the hell?” Six wants to follow him, every instinct in his body says to follow. But he doesn’t, and Three is right. In a few minutes, Six no longer remembers.

***

Six is the last one eating dinner in the mess when Three walks in. He stops in the doorway and gives Six a look-over. His forehead knots between his brows.

Six pauses, fork halfway to his mouth. “What’s up?” he asks.

Three shrugs. “Nothing. Thought Fiver would be here. Guess she finished up early.” He starts to sit across from Six, frowns, and chooses to sit next to him instead. Six arches a brow at the decision. Maybe there was something on the seat?

“Looks awesome,” Three says.

“What?”

“Whatever crap you’re eating. Peas and...what is that? Chicken?”

“Soy fillet,” Six murmurs. “Cheaper.” He’s about as happy with it as Three looks.

Three’s nose scrunches, and he shakes his head. “We need another score. This eating on a dime ain’t working for me.”

Six snorts. “You’re telling me.” He shovels up another bite. As he chews, he watches Three drum bored fingers on the tabletop. “Not eating?”

“Not hungry,” Three says, which doesn’t sound like him.

Six pauses before his next bite. “You ok?” he asks. Three looks pretty calm by his unpredictable standards. Doesn’t look like he’s not feeling well or anything else is up.

Three snorts at the question. “You ever get tired of mother henning us, man? Damn.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Six scrapes at his soy, then gives Three another look. “You are though, right?”

Three’s half-smile becomes full. “Watch it, Tiny. You may be starting to like me.”

Six shrugs off the jab. “Yeah right. Don’t rub it in.” This makes Three laugh, a scoff and a widened smile that he scrubs behind a fist. “Shut up,” Six says.

Three raises an innocent hand and clears his throat. His mouth is open for a moment before any words come out. “This is good.”

“What’s good?”

“This.” Three waves a hand between them. “I missed shooting the shit with ya. I was a dick for a minute there.”

It...sounds like an apology? Six raises a brow at the unexpected turn. Won’t surprise him if this is a prank. “You, a dick? No way.”

“I’m being serious, man. I was hard on you.”

“I kind of deserved it,” Six reasons, frowning. “I sold you all out.”

“Yeah, you deserved it for awhile. Not as long as I gave you grief for. I’m glad you came back.” Three's voice dies, like even he’s wrapping his head around the words. He shrugs. “Guess I never told you that before.”

“You didn’t,” Six acknowledges. His eyes narrow. “You sure you’re ok?”

Three brushes off the concern with a chuckle. He leans back in his seat, legs kicked out, hands tucked behind his head. “Yeah, I’m good. Had to get that off my chest. May not matter to you, but,” he sweeps fingers against the front of his shirt, “I feel better.”

“It does matter,” Six tells him.

Three arches a brow and grins. “Now you really can’t pretend you don’t like me, Tiny.”

He may be expecting Six to laugh along. Six doesn’t. “Can’t remember the last time you called me that.”

“What are you talking about? I called you ‘Tiny’ like two seconds ago.”

Six shakes his head. “Before today.”

“Oh.” Three frowns, mulling this with a lip between his teeth. He releases it and shrugs. “Not a fan, huh?”

“No, it’s fine, it’s…” Six turns to look at him straight on and pushes his dinner tray to the middle of the table. “What’s going on? Seriously?”

Three’s brow creases at his reaction. “Huh. You think I’m a massive prick, don’t you?”

“I don’t think that, Three, just…”

Three interrupts with a waved hand. “Nah, you’re right,” he concedes. “Something’s up. I don’t want to talk about it though.”

He cracks a smile, something downbeat and humorless. Six’s worry triples; it’s tight in his chest, clenched in his fists. “That’s fine,” he allows. “You’re...ok though, right?”

Three chuckles, a frustrated hand through his hair. “This is stupid,” he says to himself. After a quick breath, he looks at Six. It’s like he’s reset himself, decided on some new approach. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he prefaces, eyes narrowed. “But no, I’m not alright.”

“What-”

“I’m tired, Six.” Three sinks back in his chair, arms dangling off the sides. “I suck at talking. I shoot shit, that’s what I’m good at. Not all this. You’re awesome at it. You always want to know what's wrong with me, but I can’t tell you. I have no idea why, it’s like by the time I get to you I don’t have any words left. I’m done, ok?”

Six doesn’t know what he’s talking about. All he’s hearing is that something is wrong, but Three won’t tell him what it is. Irrationally, Six is angry. And hurt.

“It’s ok." Six forces the words past clenched teeth and the cold feeling in his stomach. “I’ll listen though, if you ever do want to talk. If you think I won’t because of the past, that’s not true. You can trust me.”

“Jesus, man, it’s got nothing to do with trust. I trust you most on this whole ship.” Three shoots him an amused grin, like Six should have known this all along. Like he shouldn’t be staring at Three, open-mouthed and startled. “I can’t do feelings. You’re a goddamn _mountain_ of feelings, I don’t know what to say to you.” He worries a lip pensively. “Look." Three blows out a breath. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry cause I don’t know if I’ll get another shot. All right?”

“What?” Six doesn’t feel his own face falling, see Three cringe, or hear the grumbled ‘damn it’ under his breath. He’s iced over, way past concern, bone straight on his chair. “Three-”

“I’m fine. Six, stop with that face. Stop…” Three groans. “I suck at this.” To Six, he offers a sigh as he stands. “Forget it. I’ll catch up with you later.”

Six is up too, catching his arm when he tries to retreat. “Wait a second. Hold on-”

“I’m _fine_. Not sleeping, that’s all. Headache. I was kidding! Just trying to get a rise out of you, big guy. Really.” Three cracks a smile, that old sparkle in his eyes, like he didn’t just give twenty excuses at once. Like he doesn’t think Six can see the pleading behind the enthusiasm. He wants Six to let this go, to forget this ever happened.

“You’re not fine." Six is still holding Three’s arm, still trying to swallow back the dread thickening like bile in his throat.

“I’m not fine,” Three agrees, a defensive edge to his voice. “And that ain’t your problem, is it?”

“Yeah, it is!” Six counters. “Whatever it is, you’re not-”

“-in this alone,” Three cuts in bitterly. “Because we’re friends- wait, no. We’re family! And family’s there for each other no matter what, right?”

Six frowns, the words stolen off his tongue. “How did you-”

“Look…” Three pulls his arm out of Six’s grip. “I can’t do this today, man.”

“So you’re going to run, is that it?” The words come out before Six can think about them. He’s louder, angrier. “Why deal with anything when you can forget it ever happened, huh?”

Three’s answering smile is is wry. “Pretty much, yeah. I don’t have a lot of luxuries right now. But forgetting shit? That’s one thing I can still do.” He winks as he turns for the door. “If you need me, I’ll be in the engine room.”

“Three.” Six stops him with a hand on his shoulder. Three tenses under him, and his breath catches in surprise. Six can’t blame him, he’s not sure why he’s stopping the guy. They don’t have anything else to say to each other. Three doesn’t want to tell him what’s going on. Six can’t figure out how to get it out of him.

“Don’t worry, big guy.” Three smacks his arm, too hard to be camaraderie. "You won’t even notice I’m gone.” Strong as Six is, he still feels the contact blush hot through his t-shirt.

The words are no more hurtful than anything else Three has said. But they lodge in Six’s chest, make anger burn hot through his veins.

He barely registers Three's widened eyes or the ‘oh shit,’ he gets out before Six has him by the shoulders. Three can throw a good punch, and he’s quicker than people give him credit for, but he’s caught off guard. His hissed ‘fuck!’ wheezes out when Six shoves him on the wall. The impact makes the holo screen change from fish tank view to ocean waves.

“Get off-” Three starts, but he can’t get a full protest out, because Six is kissing him out of nowhere. Trying to shut him up, or because he’s always wanted to, or it’s a spur of the moment impulse, a one in a million outcome?

Whatever it is, Three diffuses with instant consent. He wraps arms around Six’s torso and grab fists of his clothes. Three says something like “Finally,” but it’s lost in a sigh as their mouths fit closer together.

Six comes back to himself. Contrite, a little embarrassed. “I didn’t mean-”

“Don’t pull that crap,” Three mutters, and it takes a moment for Six to realize he’s not annoyed. He’s watching Six expectantly, fingers under Six's shirt. An unexpected warmth goes through him.

“You had to stop,” Six says. He’s not sure if he’s explaining more to Three or himself. His hands fix to Three’s waist. He’s solid underneath, thick and warm. Seemingly content with being held against the wall.

Three takes the confession with a nod. “What if I need you to keep going?” he asks.

It wouldn’t be a smart decision, would it?

Three snorts at his silence and starts to ease out from under him. He only stops when Six’s mouth covers his again. Three sucks in a breath, and Six feels his body shift. His fingers rake down Six’s back, and Six groans under his breath.

“My room,” Six says, without thinking. None of this has anything to do with thinking. He lifts himself off Three and heads for the mess exit.

Three trails him. “Way better than the engine room,” he enthuses.

Six glances over his shoulder. “What’s in the engine room?”

“You don’t want to know,” Three says. Given the way this day has gone, Six doesn't doubt it.

***

Six loses himself. Hands, lips, tongue, teeth; bodies shifting and twisting in the sheets. Three rolls onto his stomach and gives Six his back.

Six's gaze traces the curve of Three’s ass to his cock, red and thick, bobbing between his thighs. “You sure about this?” he asks. He’s already palming himself with lubricant, his own touch spurring an excited jut of his hips. He hasn’t done this in awhile. Masturbate, sure. Someone in his bed? It’s been a long time.

“I’m always sure, man. Get on with it already.”

Six pauses, brow raised. “What do you mean ‘always’?”

Three blows out a laugh, strained and frustrated. “Stop making me talk, you bastard. I don’t know what I’m saying.”

“Alright, alright,” Six relents with a chuckle. He sets a hand on the small of Three’s back, feels his excited shiver.

He doesn’t get how this is happening, or why Three’s quite this into it. But Six is going to make it good for both of them. It’s going to be one to remember.

***

“My room,” Six suggests. The walk back to his quarters is going to be torturous. The way Three is moving, Six knows he must feel the start already filling out the front of his pants.

Three shakes his head. “Nah, man. The bridge.”

“Bridge?”

“I…” Three grins, “kinda always wanted to, you know?”

“The Android can unlock those doors. And where the hell would we even-”

“One of the chairs by the side consoles,” Three cuts in. His voice is rough from excitement, speaking past lips swollen pink from kissing. “Or just fuck me over one of the panels, man. I don’t care.”

“You can’t be serious.” But the pointed glow in Three’s eyes says he’s more than serious. He’s running hands up Six’s chest, biting at Six’s jaw and sucking on his pensive mouth. Six groans despite himself. He can’t believe this is happening at all, let alone...the bridge? Is he actually considering this? “If we get caught-”

“Blame it on me. I put you up to it. Say I dosed you with something. I’m an asshole. God, I don’t care, Tiny. Let’s do the bridge, huh?”

The words are low and rambling, and Six can't say no to him. He wants Three on the bridge. Pants around his ankles, legs spread against the consoles. “Let’s go,” he concedes.

Six starts for the door, pretending he doesn’t hear Three’s pleased, “Fuck yeah.”

***

Six is the last one eating dinner in the mess when Three walks in. Six barely finishes swallowing his latest mouthful before Three leans over him. “What-” Six forces out, but he’s interrupted.

“Sorry,” Three tells him, right before a kiss. Hot, sudden, open mouthed and invested. Like this isn’t the first time they’re doing this, like Six isn’t frozen startled to his chair.

Six eases him off with hands against his chest, “Three, what the hell-”

“Sorry,” Three repeats. He’s kissing the fingers still flat against his chest, breaths hot and shaking. “Can’t wait anymore. Been too long.”

“Too long?” Six isn’t expecting Three’s weight straddling him. Hot, tight-pressed against Six’s body. Three urges Six’s hands down his chest to his waist. Six marvels, stone still, “What are you talking about?”

“Look, let me do this once, alright? Then I’ll leave. I gotta find Solara anyway. One time.”

“Three,” Six sighs, but it isn’t a no, and he gasps surprise when Three makes good on the request. Six thought he was kidding, isn’t expecting Three’s mouth to urge his open. Three’s hand kneads good feelings into the back of Six’s neck. His tongue steals a taste, and Six shocks at the sensation. The right pressure, something that makes him hiss and Three groan. Six’s arms are around him. He feels Three’s waist rock forward, noting the outline of his erection in the front of his slacks. Six isn’t thinking, his body reacts, making a tight sound knot in Three’s throat.

It’s a good sound. Six follows it, hand cupped between Three’s spread thighs. Three falls off his mouth, he _whimpers_ , tense and startled, and Six feels the sound deep in his gut.

“Fuck,” Three gasps. “Right. One kiss. Done.” He starts to stand, until Six grabs him by the waist and forces him back down.

“Don’t,” Six says. Three groans agreement, and they’re kissing again like this isn’t weird as hell. Like this isn’t the first time Three has come onto him. Like this is something they've known they should be doing all along. “My room,” Six murmurs. Breathless, bewildered, they’re the only two words he can manage.

“Hell yeah,” Three forces out. “Your room. Sounds good, man.”

***

“Stop.”

Six isn’t sure Three is still with him. His breaths are heavy and even, sprawled against Six’s side. It’s strange to be sharing his bed with anyone let alone with Three. Six isn’t sure what happened today, what changed between them. Six only knows once he had his hands on Three, once they were kissing in the mess, he couldn’t make himself stop. It's like he’s always known this should happen, like they were just waiting for the right day.

Three's eyes are closed and he's pink in the face. He looks exhausted and happy, tucked against Six’s chest.

“Does it hurt?” Six asks.

Three chuckles at the question. “Quit it with the mother henning. It doesn’t hurt, it…” he breaks on a yawn, shaking his head as he blinks. “Mmm, don’t want to fall out on ya.”

“I already said you could stay here,” Six says. He wonders if he misread the situation, if Three would rather be back in his own quarters. Things moved pretty fast today, in ways Six sure as hell didn’t expect. Three must be as surprised as he is, probably needs time to handle it.

Three sighs, and Six feels the rasp of his jaw against his chest. “Trying to stay awake.”

Six smiles, fingers walking the vertebrae bridge of Three’s spine. “You expecting more?”

“Nah, I’m done. You’re good. _Fuck_ , you’re good.” Six wonders if he meant to say that, surely not in the wistful tone it comes out in. Three yawns again, grumbles frustration and pinches a hand over his eyes. “Have to stay up. Not ready for today to be over.”

“Hey, if you’re worried about tomorrow…” Six trails off. He has no clue what tomorrow has in store,  but Six hasn’t regretted this yet. It’s a surprise, actually, he hasn’t had a single second thought. Sure, this is going to make things awkward. Especially if it continues. And _especially_ if the rest of the crew finds out. But he doesn’t regret it.

He settles into the darkness of his closed eyes and listens to Three breathe. He’s warm. Comfortable. Six is drifting. Tomorrow doesn’t matter. They’ll figure it out. For now, this is good enough.

Three chuckles belatedly at the words. “Tomorrow? Fuck, Tiny, if you only knew.”

Six cracks a bleary eye open. “If I knew what?” The words are husky with sleep.

“Nothing.” Three sighs, and his head nods closer. “It’s fine. Gotta stay awake, that’s all.”

“Ok,” Six murmurs. “Good.” He’s losing track of what they’re saying. He shifts, arm around Three’s shoulders, fingers combing the back of his neck.

“Mmhm,” Three agrees. He blows out a breath through open lips and nuzzles his face against Six’s collar.

Six should worry about how close they already are. That Three is sprawled next to him one night in, naked and warm and comfortable. Fit against him like they already know how to be together. Like they’ve been doing this forever already. It’s not Day 1, it’s Day 100.

“Three?” Six murmurs.

He’s answered by a soft snore against his chest.

***

The time loop is over.

The Android disables the device, and they take down the references from her future glimpse. The Fall of the House of Ishida. The Black Ships. Too many more for comfort. No one knows what they mean. It’s unnerving, but all they can do is what they’ve always done: be as prepared as possible.

Adrian and Three undergo neural scans in the infirmary. Both come back clean. No lingering effects from coming into contact with Calchek's time device.

When it’s done, Adrian shrugs off their concerns. “I mean, I only knew what was going on for a day, so…”

Three slides off the exam table and excuses himself. “I’m hitting the sack.”

Six follows him out to the hall. “You don’t want dinner?”

“Nah, man, I’m good.”

His smile is odd, not quite reaching his eyes, and it makes Six press. “You sure you’re ok?” he asks. “This whole thing was pretty crazy.”

“Sure was,” Three agrees. He starts to turn, stops, and offers Six a nod. “Hey. Thanks for looking out for me, Tiny.” It’s a strange thing for him to say. Six’s concern flares.

The guy’s been through a lot. No one knows how long Three was trapped in the loop. Long enough to learn French, apparently. Can’t blame Three for needing some time alone, Six can't imagine what he went through.

Instead of pushing the worry, Six chuckles. “Been awhile since you called me that.”

“What? Tiny?” At Six’s nod, Three smirks, a twitch of lips that lacks his usual humor. “Yeah well, it still fits, doesn’t it?” He walks away before Six can acknowledge the joke.

Six smiles after him, but the expression falls into something puzzled and unsure.

The time device is disabled, they’re all safe, and Three is back to normal. So why doesn't this feel like a win?

*The End*


End file.
